Aspects of the invention can relate to a light source control device, a light source control method, and an image display apparatus, and in particular to a light source control device that controls a light source unit of an image display apparatus.
There has been proposed related art image display apparatus that display an image by performing a scanning operation using laser beams. As the image display apparatus using laser beams, there is a front projector and a rear projector. Laser beams, characterized by high monochromaticity and high directivity, are suitable for obtaining images that are bright and have high color reproducibility. Such a related art technique for displaying an image by performing a scanning operation using laser beams is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-55296.
Pulse width modulation (“PWM”) for changing a pulse width, at which laser beams are lighted, in response to an image signal can be used for modulation of laser beams. In order to represent gradations corresponding to image signals for all pixels in one frame of an image, it is necessary to set a minimum unit of a pulse to an extremely small width. As the number of pixels of the image is increased and as the number of gradation of the image is increased, the width of the minimum unit of a pulse is further reduced. It is extremely difficult to switch a high-power laser beam source accurately and at high speed according to a pulse of a small width. Therefore, in the related art technique, it may be difficult to display an image with high resolution and an image with a larger number of gradations using accurate gradations.